The Spectaular Valley N Roger: upcoming episode list
by jevaf5
Summary: if you've read about my TAWOG OC characters ether in the preview or my profile site then you'll be glad to know that i'm releasing future episodes right now its just a work in progress each story will be done one at a time, so please be patient(if you like my stories) I'm showcasing 12 preview episodes in this list. progress will grow during the week. any way enjoy the treat!...


Up coming episodes for The Spectacular Valley and Roger fanfic series

Lemons: when a few workers decide to dump 243 lemons into Stilling's Rust yard, Valley the savannah cat thinks they're eggs, while Roger the Deinonychus is convinced that they are obviously a sort of biological weapon and is desperate to get rid of them all, they are both somewhat right the lemons are about to spoil….

guardian: trying to venture out of the rust yard Valley, keeps trying to make new friends with some of the kids of Elmore. unfortunately Roger doesn't trust any of them, Let's just say it's really hard to make new pals when your best friend keeps killer-claw-head-kicking them. She starts to try to ditch Roger, Until Finger print Sal kidnaps Valley. Now it's up to Roger to rescue her…terrible claw style!

3. The cat: a new face shows up in south west Elmore, anathema Thompson a rich multi-billionaire black cat that claims she can help all of Elmore by introducing a power plant, and jobs that won't destroy the universe, whatever that means. With her rapid growing wealth she quickly becomes Valley's new Idol. While again Roger gets a bad feeling about Anathema, while Valley claims that he's paranoid, until Roger discovers anathemas plan to concur Elmore…

4. The lead brute: while trying to earn the bail money to free his criminal son A ex marine and wrestler named lead belly a man filled with hundreds of bullets in his body, goes to insane terms to try to earn the bail, when Anathema offers him a reward of 3 million dollars. To bring in Valley and Roger as beaten pulps, first time he fails and becomes even more desperate to catch, then break them.

5. The skirt: while rummaging through the Stilling's rust yard, Valley finds a old cheerleader uniform, and tired of her old clothing scheme, she tries it on, and soon regrets it, when every single boy in Elmore tries to date her, she's got to run for it while she manages to lose them, back at the junk yard Roger has become in love with her in the outfit…can she ditch the outfit before things become awkward.

6. The feud: during the afternoon Valley and Roger have a spat over the last soft taco in the rust yard, and refuse to help each other. Valley becomes tougher on her own, and very aggressive towards threats. While Roger decides to do charity and fines joy in helping others, until he becomes a go-happy sap. Lead belly notices this change. And notifies Anathema, who also has enlisted Sal as a lower class thug to assist Lead Belly, when Valley and roger find out they have to find another soft taco to fix this mess before its too late…

7: The wounding tooth: The latest newspaper has fallen into Stilling's rust yard, a new master criminal is on the rise a reports of a nightmare venom and they can seem to find any trace of this criminal. Roger knows the horrible side effects of the venom from the bio institute he and Valley came, Roger is shocked and thinks it could be one of most successful bio-genetic raptor-like beings the bio institute ever created and fears this super criminal might be after Valley, If he's right…

8:The convenient store: deciding to get out of the rust yard Valley and Roger go for a stroll around Elmore and discover a convenient store, and are awe struck by the contents within it, filled with curiosity they throw a duo party across the store, and everything is fine until they bump into mean bully that goes by the name "Jamine"…. And things just get worse when Sal shows up with lead belly…how are they going to get out of this pickle!

9: the city: when anathema decides to go on a campaign to recruit most of Elmore's employees, she gains control of south west Elmore in a attempt to flush out Valley and Roger from their rust yard. Strangely enough lead belly offers to help the two, to conceal their hideout, they don't trust him of course are forced to, only to find out lead belly wants to break them all by himself, meanwhile anathema tries to over throw the rainbow factory industry…there is one employee whom will not stand for this…

10:the law: Valley is wondering about the police, when she reads a article about them in a news paper. She becomes obsessed with an old police handbook she finds in the rust yard, and then ends up reporting a very dangerous criminal named Fred the compsagnathus a sneaky crook with a powerful bite now Valley is scared to even leave the rust yard when hearing that Fred escaped. Once again it's up to Roger to set things right. But when he's captured, Valley's got to be brave to save her friend(includes Jeff the nanite cameo)

11: the Beginning: during the middle of the night Valley finds an old news paper about the Bio-institute they escaped but can remember how they escaped, Roger decides to shed some light on her question. It all goes back to when they first meet each other. It also reveals some of Tony's past as well.

12:the Belle: Beth the tabby cat, a desperate instructor from out of town has come to Elmore after her business went rock bottom, she's about to truly give up until she witnesses Valley's reaction to a short duration to ballerina music, cut short though by Roger and his heavy thrash metal. Amazed with Valley's skills she decides to sneak Valley out and try to make her potential grow and soon Valley, becomes famous, and everything's fine until Anathema buys out Beth's business now Valley is at the mercy of one of her most vile adversaries,


End file.
